Schizophrenia is a chronic debilitating mental illness affecting about one percent of the population. The disease manifests in delusional behavior, dysfunctional thinking, agitated body movement, social withdrawal, and depression. Schizophrenia patients suffer a profoundly reduced quality of life, and are ten times more likely to commit suicide that the general population.
Dopamine (particularly D2 and D3) antagonists are well recognized as improving symptoms of schizophrenia, and have been used clinically as such for decades. In the past twenty years it has become recognized that treatment of schizophrenia, as with many mental illnesses, benefits from engaging multiple receptors including serotonergic and adrenergic. Despite, literally, dozens of approved drugs to treat schizophrenia the disease remains poorly treated in many patients. Side effects of current medications include: dyskinesia, akathisia, weight gain, mood disturbances, sexual dysfunction, sedation, orthostatic hypotension, hypersalivation, and (in some cases) arganulocytosis.
Amisulpride (4-amino-N-(((1-ethyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl)-5-(ethylsulfonyl))-2-methoxybenzamide) is an antipsychotic patented in 1981. Amisulpride binds selectively to the human dopaminergic D2 (Ki 2.8 nM) and D3 (Ki 3.2 nM) receptor subtypes without any affinity for D1, D4 and D5 receptor subtypes. Unlike classical and atypical neuroleptics, amisulpride displays low affinity for serotonin, alpha-adrenergic, histamine receptor subtypes, muscarinic receptors and sigma sites though it has also been demonstrated to bind 5-HT2B and HT7a receptors with low double digit nM Ki. This ability of amisulpride to bind 5-HT receptors is thought to result in amisulpride's ability to treat symptoms of depression (sometimes noted in schizophrenia patients). Interestingly, compared to other antipsychotics, amisulpride is not noted to have any activity at the 5-HT2a receptor.
Despite the unique activities of amisulpride, amisulpride has low ability to cross blood brain barrier (BBB) to interact with the receptors in the brain. In a 2014 study, passive diffusion of amisulpride across a PAMPA membrane (Pe) was the lowest of 30 psychiatric drugs tested. Thus, dosing of amisulpride is high, typically 400 to 800 mg/d (though up to 1,200 mg/day is not uncommon). Such a high dose may cause adverse effects to the treated subjects.